This invention relates to a spot-type disc brake having a caliper straddling the brake disc, connected to an actuating device directly controlling one brake shoe on one side of the brake disc, controlling the other brake shoe on the other side of the brake disc and being axially and slidably guided at the two peripheral front faces in a caliper carrier rigidly mounted on the brake carrier.
In such floating-caliper or floating-frame spot-type disc brakes, the brake shoe located on the side of the actuating device is generally directly supported on the brake carrier in peripheral direction, while the torques received by the opposite brake shoe are transmitted through the floatingly mounted caliper and the guiding surfaces to the caliper carrier and thereby to the brake carrier. For this reason, the guiding surfaces between caliper and caliper carrier are not only required to offer caliper sliding with minimum resistance, but they must also have sufficient strength for the transmission of the braking torques. The brake carrier may straddle the brake disc, but this is not a necessity.